Forever and Always
by britsitcomfan
Summary: Various little one-shots of Miranda and Gary's life together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first attempt at writing for Miranda, but after the finale episodes, a few scenes popped into my head and I had to write them down; so I've decided to take the _plunge! _Each chapter will depict a different even in Miranda and Gary's life, and it will probably be chronological, chapter 1 occurring the morning after their wedding. Enjoy! :)**

Miranda woke with an unfamiliar, yet comforting weight around her waist. She intertwined her fingers with his, and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "Is it your intention to wake me up, Mrs Preston?" She turned his Gary's arms, and beamed at him, feeling more than a little bit giddy that she was now married to the love of her life. "It wasn't, but now you're up, we might as well make the most of it." He growled, and immediately began a line of kisses down her neck.

••••••••

The newlyweds enjoyed, not brunch, but a late breakfast, while they discussed their plans for the day. Gary took hold of Miranda's left hand and stroked the engagement ring that he'd placed there on their return to the flat the night before. "I think wedding ring shopping should be top of the list, don't you?" She smiled. "Are you sure you want to take me back there?" He leant over the table and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll hold your hand the whole time, to make sure you don't get us into any trouble." She chuckled, and kissed him. "I love you." "I love you too. And I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." "That doesn't matter now." "I don't deserve you." "Well you're stuck with me now." "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

••••••••

"So, _Mrs Preston,_ how did ring shopping go?" Miranda grinned as she entered the shop, Gary having popped into the restaurant to see how things were going on the first day without him since he'd taken over. "It was fine, thank you very much. We managed a whole three hours in public without incident." "Well done! Proud of oo!" Miranda did a little bow. "Thank you Sire." "Are you honeymooning?" "We were thinking maybe Paris. Not sure when though." She shouted through from the kitchen, where she was making them both a cup of tea. "How does next week sound?" She hadn't heard Gary come in. "Really?" "Really. They seem to be fine without me next door. I think they could cope for a little while longer." He gave her that smile that melted her heart, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He ran his hands up and down her waist as he responded to the kiss, just as Stevie emerged from the office behind the counter. "Eeerggh! This is a public space! I know you're all loved up and newlywed, but could you at least do that-" She pointed her finger disapprovingly. "-upstairs please!" "Sorry Stevie." They mumbled in unison.

••••••••

They arrived in Paris the following week. On their second night, Gary had booked them into a posh restaurant for dinner. Just before they left the hotel room, he took Miranda's hand, and pulled her up from the chair to stand in front of him. "Before we get going." He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "I picked these up yesterday." Their rose gold wedding rings sat inside. She grinned at him as he took her ring and placed it on her finger, before doing the same with his ring. "Well then Mrs Preston. I think that makes it official, don't you?" She giggled, and sealed the deal with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary groaned and removed his arm from around his wife's waist, as he began to feel around for the phone. "Hello?... Really?... Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." "Who on earth is calling at four in the morning?!" Miranda piped up, as Gary put the phone down. He chuckled and leant over to kiss her neck. "Alison's gone into labour, we need to get going." She let out another groan as he whipped the duvet away from her. "You'll pay for that Mr Preston!" "You'll have to catch me first!" Miranda leapt up and darted onto the landing of the house they'd bought six months beforehand, grabbing the duvet and using it to pull him towards her, planting a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her kiss. "C'mon Mrs P, we've got a God-Child on the way!" She followed him into the bathroom, and ten minutes later they were heading out to the car. "So, do you want to look after the kids or drive Chris and Alison to the hospital?" "Kids! Please let me look after the kids!" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Anything for you dear." "Thank you, thank you! As much as I love them, I don't think I could cope. They're a bit full on baby wise."

They pulled up outside Chris and Alison's house, and jogged up to the front door which sprung open upon their arrival. "Hello!" "Thank you for doing this! I mean, I could drive Alison myself, but I like to really experience the labour with her y'know, so I'll be with Alison in the back seat, seeing how things are going up the business end." "To much information!" Miranda shuddered, and held her arms out for the screaming 18 month old in Chris' arms. "Do you want me to take him for you, so you can get off?" "Oh yes, thanks." Chris passed the baby over and lead them into the house. Miranda, pleased and quite proud that the infant had stopped fussing as soon as he was in her arms, walked over to the sofa where Alison was trying to sooth their confused 3 year old whilst also soothing her own contractions. "Want me to take over?" "Oh hello lovely! Thank you for this! Help me up?" They worked together to lift Alison from the sofa, the little boy springing up too, clinging on to Miranda's legs for dear life. They made their way over to the front door, and waved the three other adults off to the hospital.

"Right then boys, do we think it's time to go back to bed?" "Auntie Miranda?" She looked, and seeing the tears begin to form in his eyes, crouched down in front of him. "Hey, hey, shush... What's the matter sweetheart?" "Mummy gon' be 'kay?" She wrapped her spare arm around him, and pressed several soft kisses into his hair. "Oh sweetie, of course she will. This is just what happens when mummies have babies. It happened when she had you, and your brother. What we're going to do is, we're going to have a little sleep, and then in the morning we're going to go and see mummy, daddy, Uncle Gary and your baby brother or sister. How does that sound?" He nodded enthusiastically and hugged her. "Me sleep wi' you?" She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Of course you can. Come on then." They held hands and plodded upstairs. After Miranda had settled the baby, she crept into the spare room, climbed into bed beside a now sound asleep little boy, and dropped off.

Just over an hour later, Miranda was woken by a very excited 3 year old. "Mummy! Daddy! Gary! Baby!" She smiled tiredly up at him. "Okay sweetheart, let me get your brother up, then we'll get some breakfast, and _then_ we'll go to the hospital. Yeah?" He nodded excitedly, and rushed to wait by the stair-gate for her. Just over an hour later they were walking through the doors of the hospital, and up to the maternity ward. When they arrived, Miranda's eyes fell on the sleeping form of her husband, folded up in a waiting room chair. A warmth spread through her as she parked up the buggy (where both children were now, once again, sound asleep), sat down beside him, and gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "Morning sleepy." He opening his eyes slowly, and instinctively leant in to kiss her. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled and ducked her head slightly. "How are things going here?" "Oh God, I don't know! I fell as-" "It's a girl!" Gary and Miranda turned their heads and an elated Chris burst from the delivery room. "Congratulations!" they said in unison. "Thank you! Go on in and meet her, I'll get the buggy." The couple snuck quietly into the delivery room. "Hello." They whispered to Alison and the baby. "Oh hello lovelies! Come over here and say hello to your Goddaughter. This is your Auntie Miranda and Uncle Gary!" She handed the baby to Miranda, and she and Gary moved to the arm chair in the far corner, as Chris came in with the boys; they eldest of whom was now awake, and thrilled to see his mummy again.

Miranda sat in the chair, cradling the little girl in her arms, while Gary perched on the arm; draping one arm around his wife's shoulders, and holding his other hand out towards the baby. "Isn't she beautiful Gary?" He kissed the top of her head softly. "Absolutely gorgeous." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, unaware of Chris and Alison admiring the scene, until Miranda spoke quietly. "Shall we have one?" "Sorry love, what was that? I was in my own little world." She chuckled. "I said, shall we have a baby?" He beamed at her. "Really?" She nodded, and smiled as he kissed her. "I love you, Mrs Preston." "I love _you_, Mr Preston."


End file.
